


Ever yours

by La_Comtessa7



Series: I'll bleed and fight for you (Jamilams) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (maybe) pregnancy sex, Adorability, Angry Ex, Anxiety, College AU, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Kids, M pregnancy, M/M, Mention of abuse, Misgendering, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Sexism, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Alex, Transphobia, and angry ex is still in love, but angry ex will feel guilty, cursing, disphoria, fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Comtessa7/pseuds/La_Comtessa7
Summary: After Thomas broke up with Alexander without listening to him, Alexander stays with his friends, especially John. They develop feelings, and as Philip has grown up with John who is super kind, when he starts to talk, he calls John dad. And Alexander would like his other baby, who will come soon, to call John this way too. John couldn't agree more. They are on holidays at the beach, with all their friends, and John finally confess. But Thomas may be in the same place for his own holidays. How would he react to all this? Especially if he find out what he didn't take the time to listen?





	1. A perfect first day of summer holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! Second part of "I'll bleed and fight for you"!!! Lams in this, toooones of fluffy lams!! Enjoy!!

         After their exams, just as they agreed, they went to the Schuylers’ villa. And what a villa! There were no better place to go during summer holidays. Once they arrived, John and Alexander, who were the first here with the Schuyler sisters, went on their room. It had been decided that they would share this room as they were already sharing a bedroom on their dorm. With Philip, so it was one of the biggest rooms. Then, Hercules and Lafayette arrived. The two were sharing another room, and as Angelica and Peggy were sharing another room, it was decided that Aaron will sleep with his girlfriend Theodosia and Eliza with Maria.

 

         John was more than happy to share this room with Alexander. He loved to take care of the small man, and said man would need his help more and more as he was now more than 6 and a half months pregnant, with a very round belly and nearly as many freckles as him. They tidied their room and a little Philip ran a bit clumsily toward John, yelling.

“Daddy, daddy!!”

“Heeeey, little buddy!” Answered John, picking up the little guy, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “What’s up?”

“I wanna play tidi wish you!”

“Awww but we have already finished…”

“But i wanned to plaaaay…”

“Don’t worry, little Sunshine. Pretty sure daddy’s gonna tell you a Story. You love Daddy Lexi’s stories, don’t you?”

“Yaaaaaay, daddy story!!!”

 

          Alexander smiled fondly at them and started the story. Of course, Philip adored it, he always did. Of course, John enjoyed it even more. He always did, too.  And after the story, it was time for the little boy to sleep. John laid him on the third bed of the room, and Alexander took his hand so they would let Philip sleep peacefully.

 

         John felt his heart beat fast. He had been waiting for this for a very long time, and now was said time. They were alone. Holding hands. On a paradisiac villa. The Schuyler sisters and the couples had left to the grocery store. It was the perfect moment.

“Alexander? There is something I wanted to tell you… It’s been a while, actually.”

“Hmm? I’m listening.”

“First, I want you to swear it won’t change our friendship.”

“Of course it won’t, John. What is it? A body you need to hide?” the small man asked playfully.

“No, don’t worry. Never killed anyone. It’s something else.”

“Then go ahead.”

 

         John took both of Alexander’s hands in his.

“Alexander, we’ve been friends for a long long time now, and I want you to know that what I say won’t change the very high respect I have for you, and whatever your answer is I’ll stay right by your side, the same way I have been doing until now.”

“Okay, but what is it?”

“I know it’s still early and all but… I love you. I have since a very long time, and every time I find myself falling more and more in love with everything about you. I love Philip like a son, and-”

 

         He was cut by Alexander’s lips on his, softly, lovingly. The soft kiss got a bit more passionate and they pulled away, breathless.

“I love you too, John. Philip consider you as his other dad and I couldn’t be more happy, and I want my second child to call you dad too, if It’s okay for you.”

“A-absolutely! Oh my god I can’t believe it it’s like, the best day of my life!!! So we’re boyfriends now???”

 

         Alexander giggled at John’s excitation.

“Sure. I know you’ll treat me well and always will, you’re just… perfect, that’s why I love you. You’ve been here this whole time. I was planning to ask you, but… You were quicker.”

“I love you so so much, Lexi. Can I kiss you again?”

“As many times as you want.”

 

       And they kissed. Again and again, smile against smile, looks full of love and care and tenderness, gentle touches. A perfect first day of holidays.


	2. No one can stand Philip's cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Double-update!! I won't be able to post before at least Friday, but... Enjoy this! A bit longer, and a very, very little mention of rape. No word said, nothing, just implicit, but I wanted to warn you. Then new characters are coming. And both Eliza with Maria and John with Alex are just soooo fluffy in love, Eliza can't even talk when hot Maria is around. Except to say how cute Philip is, obviously. Wanna bet Philip will call them his moms? ;-)   
> Enjoy!!!

         When everyone arrived from the grocery store, they all gasped. Before congratulating the two lovers. And then, arrived Aaron Burr and Theodosia. Aaron Burr was this guy who was second of the class everytime because Alexander was first. Alexander had seen him in class. But they never really talked. Aaron was always all quiet. But Theodosia seemed to be a really cheerful woman, and kissed everyone on the two cheeks and stopped in front of Alexander. 

“Oh my god!!! You must be Alexander! How long has it been? The other one is Philip, right? I heard about all this!”

“Oh, uh, yes, Philip.”

“So, who’s the other dad?”

 

        John raised his hand. 

“Not biologically but I like to say Philip is my little guy. Would that be enough, miss?” 

“Sure! John, right? So you two, it’s official now?? You were always holding hands and we were shipping you for a long time now.”

“Yes it’s official.” Answered John, smiling tenderly to Alexander.

“Well, congratulations!! You two are the perfect couple. Adorable. Too much cuteness. i would say that Alexander is guilty for the most part of cuteness but… Oh, no but. He is.”

“I have to agree on this.” Chuckled John.

 

          Peggy whined. 

“At the end of the holidays I’m gonna be the only single person…”

“Nah, I’m still here.” Replied Angelica. “Not you, Eliza. We all know something will happen for you during these holidays.”

 

       Eliza blushed.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, sure, and I am Queen Elizabeth.”

 

          But they were interrupted by a gasp from Alexander. John quickly went to grab his hand, worried. 

“Lexi?? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just… they moved.”

“Wh-the baby???”

“Yes, the baby.” Alexander smiled. “You can touch if you want.”

 

         John nodded with stars in his eyes and put his hand, very softly, on the round belly. And was in awe when he got a mini punch. 

“Oh my god this is absolutely wonderful I wanna draw it right now I wanna cuddle you I wanna go get Philip and cuddle the three of you, my lord I am so lucky I get to be a daddy of two children with the most perfect man I’ve ever met and will ever met and I just- fuck it.”

 

          He got up and kissed the small man on the lips, very softly, smiling. 

“I love you so so much, holy fuck I didn’t think I could love you even more after you accepted to be my boyfriend, but seems like I always will love you a bit more after every second spent with you.”

“Awwww John… This is so adorable, I love you too… But don’t swear like this when Philip’s awake please.”

“You know I would never.”

“Yes, I know. Can I have another kiss?”

“Say no more.”

 

          And John kissed him again. And again, and again, and again. And Alexander kept asking more. Which made their friends laugh before letting them alone, deciding it was better to let them some intimacy. John put his hands all kindly on his lover’s hips. 

“I am so gay for you, Alexander.”

“I am so gay for you, John.” Answered Alexander, smiling. 

 

          Until they both heard Philip cry from the room. They hurried to get there and Philip was sitting on the bed, sobbing, and the two young men went on the bed to take him in their arms. 

“What is it, treasure?” Asked Alexander on his softest voice.

“Daddy, daddy, I’m scaed…”(scared)

“Shhhh, it’s okay, buddy. Now everything’s okay, we’re here, nothing will happen to you, I promise.” Added John. “I know, wanna get in your swimsuit to go play on the beach? Hmm? Would you like that? Pretty sure uncle Herc would do anything to play with you on the water, buddy.”

“With dad?”

“I’m dad?” Asked John.

 

         The little guy nodded, drying his tears.

“Hmm. Dad, and that’s daddy.” He added, pointing at Alexander.

“Because he’s shorter?”

 

          Philip nodded again, with a little smile on his face.

“Then yes, Dad’ll be coming with you, and daddy too if you want.”

“What’bout uncle Laf and aunties?”

“Everyone would love to play with you, sweetie.” Assured Alexander.

 

           And of course they did. They all came to play on the beach and the sea, and Herc and Laf were nearly crying at how absolutely cute Philip was. 

“He’s gonna be the death of us, mon ami… And a second is coming, we’re all gonna day from overcuteness.” Said Lafayette, dramatically. 

“Who do you think they’ll get this from?” Replied John. “Look at Lexi: how could his children not be absolutely adorable?”

“You are so in love, John.”

“This is perfectly objective and if you don’t see it then you’re blind. Right Herc?”

“Absolutely, John.” Nodded Hercules. “Alexander is super cute and small. He is a cinnamon roll. Too good, too pure for this world.”

“Isn’t he?” Exclaimed John with sparkles in his eyes.

“Such a fanboy, John!” Laughed Peggy. “You definitely are perfect to be dad. You’re gonna be one of those dads who will cry everytime your child say a word because you find it way too cute.”

“Aren’t you doing it already for Philip, Peggy?”

“... Yes. But I’m not his dad. And I’m not in love with adorable Alexander. So it doesn’t count.”

“You know I’m here, right?” Asked Alexander, giggling.

 

         And they all nodded and laughed. After a while, Eliza and Alexander went on a towel, letting the others have fun in the water in order to rest. Alexander asked.

“What about Maria?”

“Oh… She’ll arrive later. By the way… Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Is Thomas the father? I heard he left you because you cheated on him- That’s not what I believe, that’s just what I heard. I know I’m not as dear to your heart as John but… Please, you’re my best friend... “

“It’s… Hum… Remember when I told you how it was with Reynolds?”

“Yeah… yeah of cour- No… Do you mean he… Oh my god Alexander you need to do something!”

“No! I-I don’t wanna think about this anymore.”

“But it’s unfair… So unfair… Why didn’t you tell… I mean, I know why you didn’t tell Thomas but…”

“I wanted to. I swear. But once he found out about the pregnancy, he got super mad and refused to listen to me… Please don’t tell about this to anyone…”

“But…”

“Please.”

“... Sure… as you wish. Just… know I’m here. Whenever you need me. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“By the way… I love your swimsuit. It suits you well.”

“Thanks, Eliza. Yours is perfect too. I’m sure Maria will think the same.”

 

       Eliza blushed and would have replied if this woman, with this red bikini didn’t arrived. Eliza stayed speechless, hearts in her eyes, and Alexander smiled, amused. 

“Hi, you must be Maria, right?”

“Yes, and you are… Alexander, sir?”

“Yes. Nice to meet you, Maria. Do you want to join us? Else the others are right there.”

“I’ll join you, if it’s okay.”

“Of course.”

 

         There’s was a silent for a while before Maria asked.

“How long?”

“It’s been six months and a half.”

“Do you know the sex of the baby?”

“The sex?”

“Oh uh… well… Yes, you can’t know the gender.”

 

         Alexander smiled.

“I wanted the surprise. I think we’re gonna get on well.”

“I hope so, Eliza told me a lot about you, and I wanna be in good terms with her best friend.”

“Don’t worry! I’m sure we’re gonna be good friends too!”

“I… do studies, to be a nurse. In Pediatrics. So do not hesitate. I love children.”

“Oh! Thanks!”

“... Can I see Philip?”

“Yeah, sure!”

 

       Alexander called the little boy who came, running, holding John’s hands who had to carry him because Philip had short legs and couldn’t be very fast. 

“Philip, say hi to auntie Maria.”

“Hi, auntie!!” Exclaimed Philip before reaching out for Alexander’s arms. 

 

           The small man picked the little guy up and they decided to went to buy ice creams. All of them. As always, John decided to make Alexander taste a new flavour. Pistachio. And as Maria was taking care of Philip with Eliza, both in awe in front of the adorable child, the two lovers decided to go a bit just the two of them for a walk, near the beaches, holding hands, smiling to each other and talking about everything and nothing, laughing together, debating together, just like the perfect couple. 

 

         But then, they crossed someone’s way. Someone that they wouldn’t think to cross here and now. Thomas Jefferson, who was with James Madison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for the kudos and comments! :-)


	3. Sit down and listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So I really wanted to make this on time, and I did but it's a bit short, sorry. So there is shaming, misgendering on purpose, but Alexander is being protected. I hope you'll love it even if it's short!  
> Enjoy!!

         Thomas and Alexander opened wide eyes when they saw each other, and there was a silence. Thomas was the first one to talk, full of bitterness.

“So you kept the baby you got by cheating on me?”

“I didn’t-”

“You already tried to convince me you weren’t a cheating who-”

“Be respectuous, Jefferson!!!” Interrupted John, wrapping an arm around Alexander’s shoulders. “You refused to hear the whole story so don’t you even dare judging him! You’re an idiot, he didn’t cheat on you and he can keep the baby if he wants, it’s none of your business now! But you don’t have the right to call him like this!”

“And what are you, his new boyfriend?”

“Yes I am! And the one Philip calls dad, and you lose all this because you couldn’t even listen to Alexander!”

“Listen to what?! To how  _ she _ cheated on me with you?!”

 

        That time, James Madison reacted. 

“Thomas, don’t misgender him, and don’t call him a whore. John is right, even if he did cheat on you, which seems weird, as I told you many times, you can’t just act like this, you’re an adult. And that’s what assholes do. Grow up.”

“On what side are you, Jammy?!” Replied Thomas. 

“No one’s side! You are acting like a teenager after his first heartbreak, dammit!”

“But-”

“Plus it’s his body, his child, he decides to keep the baby or not, especially now that you broke up.”

 

         Upset, Thomas shut up. James sighted. 

“Excuse him, Alexander. Thomas can be absolutely stupid sometimes. … How long it’s been? You two and the baby?”

“Hmm, six months and  a half for the baby, and today for John and I.”

“Wait, what?!” Interrupted Thomas. “But then with who did you cheat on me??”

 

          John answered with an angry tone. 

“He. Didn’t. Cheat. On. You.”

“This baby isn’t mine, John!”

“I know! But… Urgh, you are so… Come on, Alexander. We’re leaving.”

 

            Alexander didn’t resist. He didn’t have the energy to deal with Thomas right now. So he followed John quietly, holding his hand. Until they got back to the villa. There, he opened his arms ro Philip who wanted daddy’s hugs. Then, John played with the little guy with the Schuyler sisters and  Maria, and as Herc and Theodosia were becoming friends, Aaron, Lafayette and Alexander were the ones cooking tonight. Thanks to Lafayette’s cheerful attitude, everything went perfect and they cooked a delicious meal for everyone. Even Aaron laughed with them while they were preparing dinner. 

 

         Dinner was joyful too. They all enjoyed it outside, as the sunset was particularly beautiful and some stars were visible. Then, Alexander went to put Philip into bed, telling him a story before singing him a lullaby, caressing his hair until the little boy fell asleep. Then he went to write on the living room. While everyone was still outside, John came to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m gonna go out for some minutes, or hours, but I’ll be back before you go to sleep. Okay?”

“Sure, John.”

“If someone annoys you or come in or whatever get Herc.”

“The dad friend, I know, John.” Alexander chuckled. 

 

        John smiled fondly at him. 

“Absolutely. I’ll be back soon. Don’t take too much coffee, and everything you need is in the fridge. If there is something more you wanna eat just text me and I’ll get it for you.”

“Thanks John, my perfect boyfriend.” Smiled Alexander cutely. 

“You flatter me, Lexi… But I accept it and always will.” John answered, winking. 

 

* * *

 

          Then the Carolinian went where he was planning to go. This quiet café far from the center of the town, where he was supposed to meet this person. Who was late. Dammit. He waited and waited until the man was finally here. 

“You took your time.”

“Are you fucking serious? What do you want, John? I hope it’s important, I had to lie to James.”

“It is, Thomas. I have some really important things to tell you.”

“If it’s about Alexander I’d rather leave right now.”

“Don’t you dare. You’re gonna sit down, listen, understand how wrong you were and tomorrow you’ll apologize to Alexander.”

“And why would I apologize?!”

“Sit down, you’ll understand.”

“Fine… Dammit, you really are a glue stick when you want!”

“Shut up and listen, you idiot!”

 

         And Thomas sat, and Thomas listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the kudos and comments, it always makes me super happy :))


	4. We both know what we know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm so sorry for not posting lately! I was on a period of exams and all and well, I'm still pretty tired and have a lot of work to get done during those holidays, but I'll try to update as often as I can during those two weeks and then keep the one chapter per week frequence. So in this chapter, Thomas learn what happened, and feel guilty for it. John isn't gonna contradict. And even if both him and James are clear about how few the chances of Thomas being forgiven, Thomas still need to apologize, and James is happy his friend finally decided to act like an adult.   
> Enjoy!!!

         Thomas was shocked. He was speechless, horrified, felt guilty and horrible for everything. 

“How could I be that… stupid!!”

“I wonder, too.”

“I didn’t even take the time to listen to him!”

“Nope, you didn’t.”

“I have been horrible! I fucking misgendered him! I told all these atrocious things!”

“Yep, you did.”

“I’ve acted like a monster!!!”

“Don’t expect me to say otherwise. Listen. No matter what you have been able to think. No matter how you feel right now, or felt back then, before knowing. You need to stop telling those things to Alexander, you need to stop treating him this way. He doesn’t deserve this shit, didn’t deserve it before and never will. He did nothing wrong. What happened… It’s not cheating. So what you said was very… cruel. It hurt him, very bad. I have no word on what you have to do, but I expect you to apologize to him and to not do this again.”

“Yeah… You’re right, I owe him… Much more than an apologize. God I’ve been an idiot…”

“Maybe you have a reason? It doesn’t excuse anything, of course. But that would be a good way to explain why you’ve been an asshole.”

“It’s just… I’ve been cheated on so many times, and… I… Listen, I just… Love Alexander so much it’s painful to feel… As if he acted as everyone did… I just… I couldn’t stand it, and….”

“Wait… You  _ love _ him? Not at the past?”

“... I still love him?”

“... Well good luck. Because I’m his boyfriend, I’ve been here for him when he needed it whereas you weren’t, you’ve been a total jerk, and I doubt he will let this go right away.” 

“... But…”

“I love him too. And he loves me. Maybe he will love you again at some point, maybe he will never, maybe he will love both of us. But anyway. It will be his choice. And even if you apologize he won’t forgive you easily. Because you’ve done things James did to him before.”

“I’m not like him!”

“You misgendered Alexander. You’ve said horrible things. You called him a whore. And you’ve even slapped him. Those are things James Reynolds used to do to him.”

“But…”

“I’m not the one you need to justify too. Think about how you’re gonna apologize to Alexander. Don’t plan on getting him back just because you say you are sorry or have good reasons. You had five months for this. And instead you didn’t even listen. So now, just act as an adult and take responsibility for what you’ve done without hoping anything in return. Okay?”

“Yes…”

“Fine. Now I’m leaving you, do whatever you want. Bye.”

 

         And John left Thomas in order to go back to the villa. There, Alexander was half asleep on his computer. The Carolinian chuckled.

“Come on, Lexi, time to go to bed…”

“But I haven’t finished…”

“You’ll finish tomorrow, you’re sleeping awake, babe. Come on, we’ll cuddle on the bed.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and I will even take care of your belly, hmm?”

“I’m coming.”

 

          And Alexander quickly went to the bedroom. John smiled, joining him on the bed, and cuddled the small man, caressing, massaging softly the round belly, until the adorable man fell asleep. John smiled fondly to him and kept massaging and keeping him warm with cuddles. 

 

* * *

 

         Meanwhile, Thomas couldn’t think about anything else when he arrived where he was staying with James Madison. James noticed, of course.

“What happened, Thomas? You look like hell.”

“I’ve been… Talking to John. Please, Jammy, I need advice! I fucked up! Very badly!”

“Okay okay, calm down. Sit down, and tell me everything. We’ll figure this out.”

 

           And Thomas did. And James sighed.

“Wow. That’s… You need to apologize. Definitely.”

“I know but-but… He will never accept me again after this!!!”

“That’s a possibility.”

“But, James! I still love him!”

“Then why did you…?”

“Because I was hurt!”

“Yeah, sure… But with all this, if he never forgives you, you can’t blame him.”

“I know but I want him to forgive me…”

“You need to apologize as soon as possible. Don’t even expect him to fall for you right after saying sorry, that’s not how things work. I’m pretty sure you’ve hurt him badly, too. And he is with John, now. But maybe, with time, you could at least be his friend? Who knows. Anyway. Tomorrow, you’ll apologize. If you’re lucky, he’ll listen to you, but that’s not even sure.”

“What am I gonna do…”

“You apologize, tell him you acted this way because you were hurt and feel so sorry because this isn’t an excuse and you shouldn’t have acted this way. That’s a good beginning, don’t you think so?”

“Yes… But what do I say next?”

“Well let’s see if he listens to this first. And bring something, like, I don’t know. Flowers? Chocolate? Something he will like, as an apologize gift.”

“And what if he doesn’t listen to me?”

“Write a letter to apologize and give it to him.”

“If he burns it?”

“Well try to send him a message?”

“If it doesn’t work?”

“Well, start with saying it out loud, face to face. We’ll see what happens.”

“Thanks James…”

“You’re welcome. Always a pleasure to help you not to be too much of an asshole.”

“Very comforting…”

“Sorry. I’m just… Kinda proud you decided to listen and act like an adult. That’s a good change.”

“How do you think is Philip?”

“He has two loving dads. And I heard from Eliza that he’s great. Happy to have soon a brother or sister, and he calls John dad.”

“What?? What about me?”

“He was pretty young, maybe he doesn’t remember you.”

“... Very comforting, James…”

“That’s the truth, sorry. But that’s an occasion, if Alexander forgives you, of knowing Philip again?”

“You’re right…”

“Come on, go to sleep now. You will need to be rested for your apologizes.”

“G’night, Jammy.”

“Good night, macaroni fucker.”

 

          Thomas gave a small smile at the nickname, adding that he had never fucked macaroni, before going to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be an important day. He needed to be ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam!! Sorry it's short, but I'm still pretty tired... Thanks for all the kudos and comments! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So here's another update! Not a lot of triggers in this one. But Thomas finally apologize, and Alexander tells the squad what actually happened. And of course the squad is here to make him feel accepted and loved.

         Thomas was nervous. Today was the day. He went to this beach John had told him. And was in awe when Philip ran to see him. The little guy had grown up so much!!! Thomas smiled. 

“Hi, Philip! How are you?”

 

            The kid looked him a bit before running in the other direction, calling for his dad. Alexander arrived. 

“What is it, Philip?”

“You told me to yell and not to talk to strangers!”

“Aww, what a good boy! You’ve done well, Honey.”

 

          Thomas felt his heart shatter. Oh. Well, James was right. The kid didn’t remember him. But Alexander did. 

“What do you want, Jefferson?”

“Don’t call me this way…”

“That’s not the question. What do you want?”

“I wanted to apologize… Look, hum, I just learnt what happened and-”

“I’m leaving.”

“No please, listen to me!”

“And why should I? I don’t wanna talk about what happened, I don’t wanna hear what happened again, I remember it well enough, thank you. And I don’t want  _ you _ to talk about it in front of  _ my son _ .”

“Okay, I won’t tell what happened but, please, I… I didn’t know, and I’m so, so sorry, I acted like an… idiot, I should have listened to you, but I didn’t… I-hum, I know it’s not an excuse, but I was hurt… I just loved you so much and, and every partner I ever had cheated on me and the fact that you did the same was…”

“I didn’t cheat on you!!!”

“I- sorry! What i meant is that… I did this because thinking that was hurting me and even if it isn’t an excuse I-”

“You’re right, this isn’t an excuse. And why should I listen to you anyway? It’s a waste of time.”

“Because you’re way smarter than I am…”

“Do you think I’m stupid enough to buy that reason?”

“No, but I at least had to try… Look, I really am sorry. I did a mistake. More than a mistake, in fact. Horrible mistakes. And I shouldn’t expect you to forgive me, but I wanna do everything I can to at least get to be your friend… Please?”

“... Well, I guess you could try. But I can’t promise I can forgive you.”

“Yeah, of course!!! Thank you so much!!! I’ll do whatever I ca-”

“But if you hurt me, or one of my kids, or one of my friends again, it’s over. No second chance to be forgiven. Am I clear? And this is only to be my friend. I have John, now. And he is perfect as a boyfriend, and as a dad. Philip loves him very much. Right Sunchine?”

“Yes daddy!! I love dad!” Answered proudly Philip.

 

        Alexander smiled fondly at the kid. 

“So, Philip. This man isn’t a stranger. His name is Thomas.”

“Tommy?”

“Don’t know if he’ll accept you calling him Tommy. But anyway. He isn’t a stranger. But don’t stay alone with him. But you can stay around me if you’re with Eliza, or John, or Herc, Laf, Angelica or Peggy, okay?”

“Yes daddy!”

“You’re an angel.”

 

           Alexander looked back at Thomas.

“Anything else you wanted to tell me?”

“Philip can call me Tommy… And hum… No…”

“Well, see you, then. But remember. Hurt one of my loved ones, and I won’t forgive you, ever. And if said person was Philip, or the child I’m caring, I swear to god I’ll find a way to make you pay for it. Clear?”

“Clear, Alexander. I won’t.”

“Perfect.”

 

            And Alexander left, holding Philip’s hand. 

 

* * *

 

          When Alexander arrived, John asked. 

“What was it?”

“Thomas. He wanted to apologize.”

“Oh.”

“You were the one telling him, right?”

“Yes. I couldn’t stand the way he was acting.”

“... Well, ask me first next time…”

“You wouldn’t have said yes. I’m sorry for not respecting what you said about this. But he is the only one iI told, and I really thought it was necessary.”

“It’s okay. Just don’t tell anyone else.”

“Tell what?” Interrupted Lafayette. 

 

            Herc was here, and so were Angelica and Peggy. Alexander hesitated. But as much as he didn’t like to share this, he did. He finally told them everything that happened. And it ended with a hug. A huge hug from everyone. Even Maria, who arrived with Eliza, joined in after listening to what happened. Alexander was all emotional, because everyone was just so supportive. He knew everything was gonna be okay now, because he had the best friends of the whole world to be here with him. 

 

           After, they ate dinner. And after dinner, Maria came to see Alexander.

“Sorry, hum, can I talk to you? In private?”

“Yeah, of course.”

 

            He followed her on the beach, and at first, Maria was blushing a bit, as if she was ashamed. So Alexander took her hand kindly, smiling softly to her. 

“Take your time, Maria.”

“Um… I don’t usually do this, so…”

“It’s okay. I can wait, John is taking care of Philip.”

“Maybe it would be easier if I showed you…”

 

            And she took off her dress, showing her body to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I'll try to update as soon as I can but with Christmas Eve and Christmas it probably won't be before Tuesday.


	6. You're not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! I finished the chapter a bit earlier as some of you were a bit confused :) So there is a very implicit mention of abuse, mention of self harm, there is scars, low self-confidence, but things are getting better, and Maria is oh so in love with a good person, so everything will turn into cuteness and good things sooner or later. Enjoy!!

            Alexander gasped when he saw it. The word “boy”, formed by scars, on her hips. ANd he knew that writing…

“That’s… that was Reynolds…”

“Yes… I, uh… Was dating him, last year… Well, until those holidays… And I just left… But…”

“But you’re afraid, now.”

“Y-yes… T-the man who… Did all this to you was Reynolds, too, and hum, I was… hoping…”

“Of course I’ll help you. You’re one of my friends.”

 

              Maria sighed with relief, nearly crying.

“Thank you so much, Alexander…”

“No problem, I know… what it’s like. What he’s like. Don’t worry. Now we all are here for you, and you’re not alone.” The small man smiled to her.

“Thank you…”

“Of course. For how long were you far from him?”

“A month or so…”

“Okay, for how long have you been with him?”

“Six months…”

“I see. Well at least now you’re far from him. Don’t worry.”

“But he found you… several times, and…”

“It’s gonna be okay. You’re not alone anymore. You have friends, a place to go, money to live, and we’ll help you. At least I will and I know Eliza would. Does someone else know?”

“No… I’m… I’m ashamed of everything… I just… As you know him I assumed… It was reassuring.”

“Of course, don’t worry. And if you don’t want me to, I won’t tell anyone. Okay? SO now you can count on me. On the others too. Don’t feel too pushed to tell them. I haven’t told them how I got pregnant until today, so… They all are very great, very good friends.”

“Yes… I feel safe with them.”

“I know, right.”

 

           They smiled to each other, as two persons having been through the same thing, that were safe now, and feeling comfortable with each other.

“I feel better now that I talked about it with someone…” Whispered Maria.

“I know. You can come to talk to me about this whenever you want, Maria. You’re always welcome. And if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Alexander…”

“No need to thank me. Come on! Do you wanna touch the belly? They’re moving again.”

“Uh? Can I really do that?”

“Of course!!” He answered, smiling wide.

 

          Maria put her hand on the round belly, kinda shyly.

“Oh… They’re moving… That’s amazing… That means they’re in good health.”

“Oh, thanks!”

“So… You are trans too?”

“Yes.”

“Did you do any surgery?”

“Hum, no… I have ever been able to afford it and anyway, I haven’t started T neither.”

“Oh. Well, with the baby it’s complicated anyway. So you wanna go on T?”

“... Maybe. I don’t know anymore. Cause if I want a baby from someone… That I actually love…”

“Just do as you prefer. You’re still a boy, no matter your body.”

“And you’re still a girl, no matter what he told you.”

“Thanks… I, hum… I’m on Estrogen, and I got implants and I’m planning on doing vaginoplastia.”

“That’s cool.”

“But I have the word, you know…”

 

            Alexander showed his back to Maria.

“Got it too. Doesn’t change who I am. Won’t change who you are. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“And I know it’s hard but you should try, step by step, to stop hurting you. Maybe you could ask help. I can help you if you want.”

“Thank you…”

“... You like Eliza, don’t you?”

“... I’m actually in love with her.”

“I think you could, if you’re okay with this, talk to her about all this.”

“I would disgust her…”

“Absolutely not. She know everything that Reynolds did to me, she was here for me, and never showed disgust. Just concern, kindness, softness. She’s one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. You can trust her. She won’t appreciate or value you less because of what Reynolds did. Because all this wasn’t your fault, no matter what he told you. No matter how bad he was, no matter how hard it was, you didn’t deserve all this. No one does. OKay?”

“Yes, you’re right… I think I’ll tell her… Maybe not now, but…”

“Take your time. For how long have you known her?”

“Since the beginning of last year, September, you know.”

“Oh! And for how long have you been in love?”

“Half said year?”

“That’s serious, then.”

“Yes…”

“Well, I think you’ll be lucky with her, then.”

“Really?”

“She didn’t tell me anything but… I think so.”

“I’ll try then! Thanks Alex!”

“No problem! But maybe you should put your clothes on now?”

 

             Maria blushed and did as asked quickly.

“So-sorry….”

“Don’t worry, it’s okay.”

 

            They smiled again to each other.

“Let’s go back to the villa, it’s starting to be cold, outdoor.”

“Agreed.”

 

           And they did, feeling lighter, more comfortable. As if everything would be okay, now. And Maria couldn’t help but smile thinking about the chance she might have with Eliza, the woman making her heart beat so loud and so strongly since those months, her smile, her eyes, her softness… The perfect woman she was lucky enough to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam!! Still a bit short, sorry. Thanks for commenting and for the kudos!! And if you have questions or some things aren't clear enough, do not hesitate to ask!!


	7. Everything was perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So only fluff and love in this chapter. I know it's still short, but here!   
> Enjoy!!

         When Maria was back in the room she was sharing with Eliza, she decided to tell everything to her friend, except the feelings she had towards her. And Alexander had been right. Eliza listened, then hugged her softly, kindly. 

“Oh, Maria… I’m glad you told me about Reynolds. Now he won’t hurt you, I’m here, okay?”

“Thanks Eliza…”

“And the fact that you’re trans doesn’t change anything. You’re still a woman, a very pretty woman.” Eliza blushed. “I mean, sure, you really really are pretty… That doesn’t mean I think you’re cute, but oh well, you are cute but, what I mean is… Is… Well you’re very cute, you my friend!!!”

 

          Seeing Eliza all shy and blushing was something very special, and Maria decided that she loved it, just as much as she loved everything about this woman.

“It’s okay, Eliza, I understand.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think you’re… you’re cute, too.”

“T-thanks.”

 

           They smiled shyly to each other. Then, Maria decided to be brave. 

“Eliza, there is something I need to tell you…”

“Oh, I’m listening then.”

“But I don’t want it to change our friendship, okay?”

“Sure, don’t worry.”

“Well, then… Hum, how to say it… I-I… I love you. I mean, I’m in love with you, as, I love you more than just a friend, and…”

 

           She didn’t know what to do, she was all shy, but Eliza fixed it all by kissing her softly, cupping her face on her soft, warm hands. 

“I love you too, Maria.”

“R-really?”

“Yes, really. I just… Didn’t know how to tell you…”

“I’m so relieved…”

“So do you wanna be my girlfriend, Maria?”

“Y-yes, sure, I’d love that very much… Oh my god I’m so happy…”

 

          Maria started to cry from happiness, and Eliza giggled softly, whipping away her own tears before kissing her new girlfriend again, softly. They laid down on the bed, Eliza on top of her lover, still kissing, caressing her cheeks, smiling against her lips. 

“I love you, Maria. I’ve always loved you. And there’s no way I’m letting you go back to James, because I love you so much, and you deserve what’s best, and I’ll do whatever it takes so you have it, so you have the good things, so you get happiness, and all the love you deserve, and so you won’t be hurt anymore, I promise. I’ll try to be the best you deserve, is that okay?”

“Yes… Yes, and don’t worry, you already are the best, Liza. I love you so so much…”

“Let’s sleep in the same bed tonight, if it’s okay? I want to cuddle the cutest girl in the world.”

“Sure…”

“But I’m gonna shower first. Do you wanna join me?”

“J-join you??” Maria asked, blushing a deep red. 

 

           Eliza winked before going to the bathroom. Maria went even more red before following her love, not wanting to miss that. And god this was the best shower of her life. A very beautiful view and very soft hands, just for her. Soft skin to caress, softness to taste. And when they went to bed, they were tired and relaxed, in the best way. Eliza wrapped her arms around Maria’s waist and whispered. 

“I love you, Honey. And this will never change. Goodnight, have sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight, Eliza…”

 

          And for the first time since a long long time, Maria did have sweet dreams, feeling safe, feeling loved and accepted, feeling happy.

 

* * *

 

         Alexander hugged John’s back as much as he could with the belly. John turned around, picking the short man up. 

“Hi, love. Philip’s already into bed. Wanna do something?”

“I wanna buy an ice cream, do you think it’s possible?”

“No, I’ll buy it for you. Better this way, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

           They smiled to each other and John kissed Alexander softly before putting him back into the ground and grabbing his hand kindly. 

“Let’s go, then. What flavour do you wanna try this time?”

“Dunno, I guess I need some advice.”

“Rasberry?”

“Hmmmmm. Seems delicious.”

“It is, let’s go!”

 

         John bought the ice cream, and Alexander repaid him with a kiss and the most wonderful smile in the whole world. John smiled back. 

“So? Do you like it?”

“This tastes amazing! How can so many flavours be tasting that good? How can you pick a favourite?”

“Well” John chuckled. “You don’t need to choose. Just eat whatever you want whenever you want.”

“Oh John, you always have such good advice.”

“I know, sweetie. I know.”

 

      They both laughed before going back to the villa, holding hands. Once there, Alexander decided he wanted to take a bath. Asking John if he wanted to come with him. John blushed and accepted, of course. And how he loved it. Alexander’s body was wonderfully beautiful, his skin exceptionally soft. 

“You like it, John?”

“Of course I do.”

“Do you want to touch it?”

“If you’re okay with it, yes.”

“I’m okay with it. I want it, in fact.”

“On it.”

 

         It was very, very soft. Loving. Tender. And both of them loved every bit of it. And when it was over, they were smiling, loving each other even more, feeling as everything was perfect. John picked Alexander up, dried him, put some clothes on him and brought him to their bed, only wearing a boxer. Here, he cuddled the small man until he fell asleep in his arms. Then, he planted a soft kiss on his forehead, caressing the short man’s hair until falling asleep too. Everything was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! Hope you enjoyed the fluffy softness! Thanks for all the kudos and comments :)


	8. Not such a bad friend, after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. Short, I know. But some silly things that should, maybe, make you smile :D  
> Enjoy!!

“Oh my god, James, everything is just so horrible, I don’t see how things could get worse!”

 

           James rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Thomas. At least he listened to you. You didn’t give him this chance.”

“You are the worst friend I have, James!”

“I’m the only friend you have.”

“That’s not true!”

“Well, Lafayette disapproves what you’ve done too, so or we all are horrible friends for not being on your side, or we just want you to grow up and stop whining to get things done?”

“I’m not whining!”

“Then what are you doing?”

“... Complaining?”

 

          James rolled his eyes again. 

“Come on, Thomas. And stop eating mac n cheese, those things are gonna kill you somedays.”

“Cheese never did any harm, James.”

“Until now, a human shouldn’t be able to eat  _ that much  _ mac n cheese.”

“Are you actually helping me for a diet or to get my boyfriend back?”

“He isn’t your boyfriend anymore, Thomas. Remember that. You’d be lucky if he accepts to keep you as a friend.”

“... I think the diet would be easier and less heartbreaking… Even if it’s mac n cheese…”

“Oh my god don’t compare him to mac n cheese, that definitely won’t help you.”

“But mac n cheese is my life…”

“Stop this right now. Okay, first of all, breath. And now, let’s think about how you could be forgiven. You must know him, right?”

“I guess so? We’ve been dating for a long time, so… I know him very well.”

“Well enough to act like an idiotic jerk, don’t be so full of yourself.”

“Sorry... I-I really need your help…”

“Go take a cold shower and chill. I can’t do anything with you if you keep being so dramatic.”

“Okay okay… But the shower’s gonna be warm.”

“Whatever you say.”

 

            When Thomas came back, James gave him a tisane. 

“Thanks Jammy.”

“No problem. So. What ideas do you have.”

“Hmmm… Buy him a lot of presents.”

“Bad, bad idea. He’s gonna think you’re trying to buy him.”

“... But…”

“You can’t solve every problem with money, Thomas.”

“Then how do I do?”

“Try to be nice and polite, to start.”

“I am nice and polite.”

“Well, you didn’t show it very well lately. So try again.”

“But that won’t be enough…”

“Be nice with the kid, too. Be interested in the future kid, too. In Philip’s progress… Wasn’t Alexander writing a book?”

“Yes, he was…”

“Try to ask him about it, then.”

“Okay… What else?”

“That would be a good beginning, don’t you think?”

“And if he asks me to buy him something?”

“It depends.”

“An ice cream?”

“Do it.”

“... I don’t think he would ask anything else… But I heard he had been eating a lot of ice creams lately…”

“Yeah. Pregnancy, maybe. If it’s food it’s okay. If you want to buy him other things it could be okay. But avoid lingerie, at least.”

“But why???”

“Cause you aren’t sleeping with him anytime soon, Thomas!! Oh my god, do I have to tell you everything?”

“I miss sleeping with him…”

“I know, I know. But no lingerie or toys, okay?”

“OKay…”

“Ugh I hate to talk about your sex life.”

“Well you can tell me about yours if you-”

“NO THANK YOU!!!”

 

           Thomas giggled a bit.

“Okay okay, no need to be like this…”

“AH! You smiled. Finally.”

“I guess so.”

“Look. This isn’t gonna be easy. But at least you have a chance, to see him, talk to him, see his children, see Philip.”

“Yes… Seeing Alexander and Philip should be enough.”

“Exactly. To know they’re okay, that they have everything they need, that they are happy and safe and healthy.”

“Yes, that’s it. That everything’s okay for them.”

“I’m proud of you. You’re finally thinking as an adult.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

“Come on. I’ll make you another mac n cheese to apologize for being rough.”

“MACARONIIIIIII!!!”

“Oh my god don’t make me regret this.”

“I won’t sorry sorry sorry!!”

         And so they ate mac n cheese in front of some silly serie that Thomas loved. After all, James wasn’t such a bad friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the comments and kudos, I love all of you so so much!


	9. Kisses from the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So in this chapter fluffy softness, adorable baby kid, serious talking, and Alexander is such a loving dad wanting to make sure Philip will always be okay!   
> Enjoy!!!

         Philip woke up early this morning. He saw dad and daddy, both in the same bed, daddy cuddled to dad, who was wrapping him with his arms. Philip wasn’t tired anymore, so he climbed his dad’s bed and shook dad, who was closer. 

“Dad, dad, wake up.”

“Hmmmm… Shhh, what is it little buddy?” Whispered John, in order not to wake up Alexander.

“I’m not tired anymore, I wanna play.”

“But it’s still early… the Sun isn’t there yet…”

“What is it…?” Asked Alexander with a sleepy voice.

“Pip is awake and wanna play…”

“Can’t play without breakfast, sunshine…”

“But I’m not hungry yet.”

“Come on, come here, sweetie.”

 

         As Philip was a good boy, he came in Alexander’s arms. Philip loved his daddy’s arms, they were soft and warm. And the belly was funny. Especially when…

“They hit me!” The little boy exclaimed, all happy. 

“Well have fun with your little sibling while dad and daddy get some more sleep, okay?”

“Yes daddy! Can I touch the belly?”

“Sure, sweetheart. Just don’t hit back.”

“Of course not, why would I? It’s my little brother, or my little sister. We don’t hit people smaller than us.”

“You’re gonna be a great big brother, angel… Now please, try to sleep.”

 

         Philip didn’t need to try. With his daddy’s warmth he quickly fell asleep. When he woke up for the second time, Alexander was still here with John. both were awake but staying here, his daddy caressing his hair softly, loving lovingly to him. 

“How did you sleep, Treasure?”

“Great…”

“Are you hungry yet?”

“I want dad’s pancakes!”

“Can dad make pancakes, John?”

“How could I refuse when you two are asking me?” John smiled. 

 

          So the little family went to eat, as everyone else was still asleep. And Philip noticed something as John was making breakfast.

“What do you got in your neck, daddy?”

“Uuuuh… Kisses from the Universe.”

 

         John chuckled at this. 

“The Universe, uh?”

“Can i have kisses from the universe too??” Asked Philip.

“Not yet, you’re too young.” Replied Alexander softly.

“But why?”

“Because you haven’t found your own Universe yet.”

 

         Now John was blushing, but still smiling lovingly to Alexander before bringing the pancakes, taking the occasion to plant a kiss on Alexander’s mouth. 

“Exactly, Philip. First you need to find a Universe for yourself, the most perfect Universe at your eyes, and your Universe needs to agree.”

“... They aren’t kisses from the Universe, right? Universe is used instead of boyfriend?”

 

          Dad and daddy looked at each other, a bit embarrassed. 

“Well… Sort of. In our case yes, but it could be girlfriend, or partner, or lover. It will depends on what gender you’re attracted to.” Explained Alexander. “It’s a big persons things, and the person who you maybe will let do this need to be special to you. If you don’t want that person to do it, then this person shouldn’t do it. If they do, it’s a bad thing. In the same way, if you want to do it to someone but this person doesn’t say that they want to, even if they didn’t say no, that they didn’t do anything, don’t do it. And if now, someone want to do this to you, especially if it’s an adult, then it’s not okay. Now you are way too young, you have to say no.”

“But if the person doesn’t listen?”

“Yell as loud as you can, and if possible run away, too. I think I’m gonna teach you all this security thing this afternoon. Better sooner than too late. Okay?”

“Okay, daddy.”

 

           And they ate the pancakes peacefully, but Philip still had questions.

“But what if it’s something else the person wanna do and that I don’t wanna do?”

“Tell them that you don’t want to. You have all the rights to say now if it’s for touching, taking photos, taking what’s yours, bringing you somewhere… Even if it’s an adult.”

“But what if they try to force me?”

“Yell, as loud as you can, try to run away, but try to go somewhere you already know. You shouldn't have this problem yet as we all are here. Don’t stay away from the ones you know, okay? As Dad, Eliza, Maria, Herc, Laf…”

“You would protect me?”

“Of course! You our precious little sunshine.”

“And when I’m gonna go to school?”

“Ask help to a parent, who has children. It’s easier. But if someone is dangerous for you, you have all the rights to make a scene. Okay?”

“Yes daddy!”

“But don’t do it everytime you have the occasion, because if you do then people might think it will never be true, even if someday it is, and then you could have problems. Anyway, there’s no reason that would happen, okay? Just stay not too far from us, and if someone annoys you just yell and come to see us. Just as you did for Thomas, okay?”

“yes daddy.”

 

            John smiled. 

“You’re such a protecting dad, Alexander.”

“That’s important, even if there’s no reason it’s better if he’s ready.”

“Sure.”

“And I’ll remind this as many times as necessary. I don’t want my son to be hurt.”

“Careful not to be overprotective neither.”

“That’s why you’re here, to keep me from being one of those parents who doesn’t let their child do anything. Love your pancakes, by the way.”

“Thanks, Lexi.”

“I wanna play now!” Insisted Philip. 

 

           And of course they did. And Herc and Laf joined them as soon as they arrived, because who wouldn’t want to spoil the adorable little Philip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the kudos and comments! And tell me in the comments if you want more Philip moments!


	10. The Sun again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a New Year update! So Happy New Year to everyone!   
> So in this chapter: fluffy cuteness, and a talk we have been waiting for. I also want yto give credit for the new Jefferson's nickname, to Un_Known ;-)   
> Enjoy!!!

         Today was a sunny day. So of course Philip wanted to go to the beach. But Alexander was very tired this day, and John didn’t want to let him alone. Then, the Schuyler sisters were spending a day with Maria and Theodosia, a girls’ day, to celebrate the new couple. And Aaron had left to the grocery store. And Philip definitely wanted to go out. 

“But please... “

“But baby, you can’t go alone…” Replied Alexander, feeling all nauseous today. 

“Let us take care of this, mon ami!” Exclaimed Lafayette. “Herc and I will take care of the little guy. Would it be okay this way?”

“Yes please! Please daddy say yes!! I wanna play on the beach with uncle Laf and uncle Herc!”

“Fine… We’ll come when I feel better, okay? But you can have fun with Laf and Herc.”

“Thanks daddy!!”

 

         The two big guys were all happy, too. And Hercules picked Philip up to put him in his shoulders. 

“Then let’s go, my man! And don’t fall!”

“Yes, uncle Herc!”

“Ah, he’s so adorable. I promise we’ll keep him safe, Alexander.” Added Lafayette to reassure the father. “We won’t leave him alone. Anyway, how could someone take their eyes off so much cuteness?”

 

           Alexander chuckled. 

“Okay okay, I trust you. Bye, Sunshine. See you later.”

“Bye, daddy!”

 

          And Philip went on the beach with his uncles, and the less we could say was that he was spoilt. They played on the sand, making castles, running after crabs, then playing with the ball a bit, as Philip didn’t have the stamina to run all day long yet. After this, they went to play on the water. Only the feet at first, but soon enough they went a bit deeper, and as Herc and Laf were responsible, they didn’t let Philip alone any second. But Philip wasn’t complaining. He loved his uncles very much, even if they didn’t have any blood in common. they still were family, just as John was his dad. And never Philip would change one of them for someone his blood, because family isn’t blood, as daddy used to say. Family, it’s the ones who are always there for you when you need them, it’s the people that love you and that you love back, the ones that make you laugh and make you happy, make you feel loved and safe and accepted. So, John was his dad, Herc and Laf his uncles, Eliza, Peggy, Angelica and Maria his auties, Aaron was a new uncle and Theodosia was already a auntie, but slowly. 

 

          And don’t say it, because no one’s supposed to have a favourite, but Philip’s favourite was daddy. Because dad John had told him how daddy had protected him from people who had the same blood as him but would have hurt him, and John had told him how Alexander had always put him before anything else, raising him while studying, and was now gonna give him a little sibling!! Daddy was simply the best. 

 

        Philip was thinking happily about his perfect family when he suddenly face to face with that tall man. 

“Oh; You’re the stranger from the other day.”

“I’m not a stranger… I’m Thomas.”

 

           That was when Alexander decided he could go out and came to see the two of them, allowing Laf and Herc to have some time between lovers, even if the two men were looking at the scene, making sure Thomas wouldn’t hurt one of them, when John joined the rest of the Hamilsquad. 

“Oh. He said he was sorry. Alexander said he was gonna hear what he wants to say to know if he’ll be able to forgive the magenta crayola.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

  
  
  


         Alexander and Thomas sat on the sand while Philip, who was a bit tired, sat on his daddy’s knees. 

“Why are you here, Jefferson?”

“I just wanted to see you, Alexander… Talk to you. Can I do that?”

“I guess so.” The small man replied, calmly. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Hum… What about your book? Are you still writing?”

“Yes, nearly at the end, now.”

“Can’t wait to read it.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, absolutely. I remember how great you are at writing.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

            Thomas was a bit uncomfortable. He had been nervous of not having enough to say but he had just realized how many things he needed to know, how many things he wanted to ask. 

“So you’re gonna keep the baby? Do you know the sex yet?”

“No. I.. Kinda prefer having the surprise.”

“Okay. Are they in good health?”

“Last time I checked, yes.”

“That’s good… Are they, like, calm? Or more…”

“They’re super energetic.”

 

          The smile on Alexander’s face, as the small man was caressing his round, big belly, this smile of tenderness and pride was just the most beautiful thing in the world. It was the same smile the young man had while looking at Philip. So the Southerner couldn’t help but smile to. 

“When is the baby supposed to arrive?”

“It’s nearly seven months, now, so I’d say two months left, if everything’s normal.”

“Is it heavy to carry?”

“Kinda. But it’s worth the effort. Plus John is here to help.”

“Yeah, John right… Your new boyfriend.”

“Yes. He was… always here when I needed him. Always understanding, always listening, you should see him with Philip.”

 

           Philip stood up at his name. 

“I’m gonna play with dad!”

“Okay, Sweetie.” Replied Alexander, looking at the little boy running towards John with a loving smile.

“Does he make you happy?” Asked Thomas.

“Yes he does. Look, Thomas. I know that’s not what you want to her but… He’s super kind, and look at the two of them together! Have you ever seen Philip smiling so wide, looking so cheerful?”

“Yes actually. When you were with him.” He tried not to add when he was playing with him as a baby. “And when I was playing with him.” But he failed. 

“That’s… not false. But John is doing really great. I’m not telling you this to annoy you… But I finally have a balance, with my family, with my friends. It’s true that you didn’t hurt me as much as Reynolds did, and it’s true that you were probably hurt too. So I can let you try and be my friend, but you can be sure that it won’t go any further. Especially not right now. And don’t hurt anyone I love, else there won’t be any other chance. And I’ll make your life a living hell.”

“Thanks Alexander. I won’t hurt anyone you love.”

“Also, you can see Philip. But not without telling me first. And if I say that you can’t at said moment, you don’t. Understood?”

“Understood. Thanks, Alexander…”

“And don’t teach him to call you dad, or father, or anything, because you aren’t.”

“I know…”

“Then I think we can agree on that.”

“Thanks… What about-”

“Madison didn’t do anything wrong, of course he’s still my friend. ... Didn’t you know he came to see me several times?”

“He what?”

“Well, he came, to apologize for your behavior, take news, make sure Philip, the baby and I were okay… He had been a good friend, and I understand that you were needing him, too. So I’m not mad at him.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“He really didn’t tell you… I guess he was thinking that you would get mad if you knew.”

“I think I’m even madder to know he didn’t tell me…”

“You don’t know how you would have reacted in the other situation.”

“... I guess you have a point.”

“Of course I do.”

“Well… Anyway, I think I’m gonna go… Or do you… hum, want an ice cream?”

“Are you trying to buy me with food?”

“What?! No no no of course not!”

“Well in that case, okay. I wanna try blueberry today.”

 

            And Alexander accepted to follow the Virginian who offered him an ice cream. The poor Southerner couldn’t help but smile and feel his heart ache at the sight of the adorable Alexander eating the ice cream with appetite, moaning at the taste, just as always. He had lost two of the most precious things in the world when he did the stupid mistake of not listening to the small man when he should have. But he was grateful. Grateful to get a chance to keep his eyes in his life. Grateful to be able to buy him the ice cream he wanted, grateful to see him, so beautiful with the light of the sunset. What a beautiful, sunny day. The day Alexander started to be his Sun again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for the comments and kudos! I hope you're spending amazing celebrations :-)


	11. Let's talk about love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! Sorry I didn't post anything last weekend, and I'm being very busy again... I have a lot of stuffs at school, and not a lot of idas and for some reason I'm being super tired all the time so I don't always find the energy to write, sorry... I'll do my best, tho.  
> So in this chapter, no real triggers. Just a small talk about polyamorous relationships. And in love people. Some cute Madison, for once!  
> Enjoy!!!

“James!!!” Yelled Thomas as he arrived home.

“What is it, Thomas?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing Alexander?!”

“You wouldn’t have wanted to talk to me if i had told you.”

“Maybe, but-”

“No but. I see whoever I want.”

“But you could have told me…”

“Maybe. Sorry if what I did hurt you.”

“It’s okay… What are we eating tonight?”

“Whatever you cook, I don’t wanna make dinner.”

“Fine. Mac n cheese?”

“.... Okay, sit down, I’ll cook.”

“What?!”

“I’m not eating mac n cheese again, Thomas!”

“But why?!”

“If i gain too much weight my girlfriend won’t recognize me after those holidays.”

“Oh that makes s-WAIT WHAT?! Since when do you have a girlfriend??!!”

 

         James just ignored him and went to cook dinner, so Thomas followed him.

“Who is she??? Do I know her??? Since when??? Why didn’t you tell me??? Is this relation a secret??? Why??? Doesn’t she want to be public yet??? It’s recent???”

“Dolley. Aaron introduced us last year. At the beginning of said year. It’s a secret for no one. Chill.”

“How is that possible?! I never heard of this! And you’re my best friend!”

“I don’t know, Thomas. Plus you are such a gossip girl, I thought you would be the first one to notice.”

“Hey! I’m not a gossip girl!”

“Wanna bet?”

“... Okay, I am a gossip girl. But you should have told me with words! Directly! We didn’t even have the occasion to celebrate this!”

“... That’s the fact we didn’t celebrate that annoys you, right?”

“Absolutely! My best friend finally have someone! We’re gonna celebrate today!”

“Oh my god…”

 

         So Thomas helped with dinner. They made James’ favourite dish, Thomas took care of setting the table, of the candles, of the drinks and of everything. And when they were starting to eat, Thomas couldn’t help it.

“I wanna know every single detail of what happened, of what kind of person she is, and how your relationship is going. Give me aaaaaall the details.”

“Well… At the beginning of last year, Aaron introduced me to this girl. She was very pretty, and very kind, and just so… liveful.”

“Pretty? more details, pretty is a very large definition!”

“Well… She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life. Pretty hair, warm smile, soft skin, cute face… And she just have that… strength. She’s so funny and have such interesting opinions in like, everything. She isn’t as passive as I can be, you know. She really have this energy and passion for everything. I think she would get on well with Alexander about this one. She’s so brave, and there is just not enough words to describe how perfect she is to me, I mean, everything! Her personality, and she’s super smart, and super kind but not the kind type that let you do whatever you want without protesting, she does have an opinion and would defend it until death, she’s not scared of anything. And she has those weird habits and interests but it’s just so adorable, and yet she is the most pretty woman I know and…”

“Oh. My. Gosh!! How were you so in love without I noticed?!”

“Well I don’t know Thomas.”

 

         James chuckled. His friend overreacting was always the funniest.

“Can I tell you know how we got to know each other?”

“Yeah yeah, sure, give me the details!”

“So we were in the same class, but Aaron actually introduced us to each other. After this, we quickly started group project and for some reason we were always with each other, and that gave us a good reason to see each other after classes. We had a few rendez-vous at some cafés, at the library, and then at restaurants, at the park, at the cinema… We had the occasion to share a lot, and we have a lot of interests in common and similar tastes, and debating with her is always super interesting. I learn things everyday when I’m with her.”

“That’s great… I remember enjoying this a lot about Alexander. He may didn’t know any movie, or any candies… But the man knew everything about books, stories, science, stars… I also remember his passion.”

“You miss him, don’t you?”

“Of course I do…”

“Aw, come on. Come have your hug.”

 

           Thomas didn’t need to be asked twice and they did the best friends’ hug. They then talked for a long part of the night before going to sleep.

 

* * *

  


“If you forgive him someday, would you like to go back on a relationship with him?”

“Who are you talking about, John?”

“Thomas, of course, Lexi.”

“Why would I if I’m not in love with him?”

“But if you fall back in love… Would you still love me?”

“Of course!! I love you so so much, John! You were here when I needed you to be, always! You’ve listened to me, be there when I needed someone to lean on, you gave me good advice, helped me…. I couldn’t love someone more than I love you, except maybe my children! Our children…”

“But if you do fall in love with him and had to choose…”

“I would choose you.”

“And if you didn’t have to choose?”

“What do you mean?”

“If Thomas and I agreed to be both with you? Would that be an option that would please you?”

“Well… If i would fall in love with him again… But that isn’t the case now anyway.”

“Okay. I just want you to know that I would accept whatever it takes so you and the kids are happy. Even not have you only for myself. Even just be your friend.”

“I don’t want you to be just a friend anymore, John... “

“Okay. I love this idea. I love you, Alexander. More than anything in this life.”

“I love you too, John.”

“Can I touch the baby?”

“Sure!”

 

       John smiled and put his hand on the belly.

“They’re calm, today…”

“Yeah… Maybe I should see a doctor tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to stay with Philip? To come with you?”

“We can let Philip with Laf and Herc. Those two would be dying to spend more times with the little Sunshine. And this way you can stay with me.”

“That works for me. Now try to rest, Lexi. You need strength.”

“Okay… Goodnight, my dearest.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

 

         The Carolinian planted a kiss on Alexander’s forehead, wrapping his arms around the small man who was already falling asleep. he hoped everything was okay with the baby… They were too calm lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam!! I know it's short, it always is but I have so few energy and ideas. I'm really hoping I'm not disappointing you, I'll do my best to try to post something next weekend. Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


	12. Have you ever seen yourself in a mirror?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So they aren't any triggers in this chapter, only some talks about delivery and pregnancy problems, a bit of stress for our cinnamon roll, maybe misgendering but it's very short and immediately corrected without any transphobic thoughts, and Ithink that's all. Still very busy, so I'll do my best for next week to, but it's probably gonna be as short as this chapter if I am able to post, sorry in advance. If you have reactions, questions or suggestions, do not hesitate to tell me in the comments! I can answer comments way more easily than i write a chapter!   
> Enjoy!!!

           As planned, the next day was the day when Alexander and John went to see a doctor, letting a happy Philip with uncle Laf and uncle Herc. As the smallest of the two men was nervous, the Carolinian tried to help him relax. 

“It’s all gonna be okay, Lexi. It’s just a normal check-up. I’ll stay with you the whole time, don’t worry. And if you want, we can buy ice creams after? What do you think about this?”

“I think I’m too stressed to think about ice creams, John… The baby hasn’t moved since a lot of time now… All day long… And yesterday too… What if something happened? What if the baby’s ill? What if they aren’t in good health? What if-”

“What about you stop thinking about this? The stress isn’t really good for you, you know.”

“Very reassuring…”

“Sorry, babe, but I’m sure everything’s okay. Want a kiss to relax?”

“... A kiss would be great.”

 

         John smiled softly to his boyfriend before planting a soft kiss on his lips and grabbing gently his hand. 

“Come on, let’s go. It’s gonna be okay. I’ll be here, I’m not letting you down.”

“Okay… But I want the ice cream on the way.”

“Deal.”

 

          So they grabbed an ice cream on their way, a pistachio ice cream, that Alexander finished before arriving. Alexander was always a bit scared with all the medical stuffs. He wasn’t really used to it yet. But with John by his side, everything felt safer, better. So it was okay. 

 

          The doctor made him do a lot of tests, asked a lot of questions before finally doing the echography, and checking on the baby. 

“The baby is alive. The results for the other tests will arrive in two days. But miss-”

“Sir.” John corrected. 

“Okay, sir, well haven’t you gained a lot of weight during the pregnancy?”

“Uh, sorry, what?”

“Have you gained weight?”

“A baby is growing in my belly. Of course i gained weight. I don’t understand the purpose of your question.”

“If what you gained is too much, especially too much sugar, that can be bad for both of you, you and the baby.”

“What?? But the baby isn’t okay?”

“I don’t know yet but they’re alive as their heart is beating. But as they are very calm, maybe you should prepare your stuff in case we would have to make the delivery arrive sooner. You’re 7 months pregnant now, so even if it’s a bit risky, the baby should stay alive after the delivery if we have to provocate it, and the health problems would be minimal. Also, we won’t provocate it unless we really have to, okay?”

“O-okay… So we will be sure in two days?”

“That’s it. But until then, maybe try to slow down with the sweets and stuffs like this. Sugar can cause diabetes.”

“Okay then…”

 

            John didn’t let go of Alexander’s hand the whole way until they arrived the villa. They both remained silent. Until Jefferson crossed their way.

“Oh, hi, Alexander, John. How are you?”

“Fine.” Answered Alexander. 

“We were going back to the villa, Alexander is…. tired.” Added John. “Sorry.”

“Oh, it’s okay. Well, see you tomorrow, Alex?”

“Maybe…” 

“Maybe, then. Bye.”

 

              And as soon as they arrived the villa, Alexander went to bed. A bit worried, John sat next to him, caressing his hair softly.

“Maybe everything’s okay, Lexi…”

“Am I fat?”

“What? No! Absolutely not. You’re just pregnant.”

“I’m fatter than when i was pregnant with Philip.”

“You are perfect, Lexi. to be honest, you used to be very skinny. It’s a good thing that you gained a bit of weight. It’s healthier. And you’re definitely not fat, just perfect, and beautiful. As always. The most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

“... Have you ever seen yourself in a mirror?” Replied Alexander with a small smile. 

 

            John blushed but smiled back.

“I consider this as an ‘I feel better’.  God this is so cute when you’re being flirty.”

“That wasn’t supposed to be cute, but hot, John…” Replied Alexander, faking a pout. 

“You’re cutely hot, then.”

“Does that mean you would like to make an ‘adult hug’, John?”

“Is that a proposition?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well… How can I say no to this?”

 

          And they kissed, and John was quick to find a very efficient way to make Alexander smile, make him feel happy and confident. And John found this way absolutely amazing. They had to dress up quickly after this, because Philip was back and wanted to play with dad and daddy, but they were more than happy to do as their little Sunshine wanted. 

 

             The two following days were peaceful. Thomas had been able to talk to Alexander about a lot of things, about Philip, about Alexander’s life, the future baby… And Alexander was so happy with his son and his boyfriend, without forgetting his wonderful friends, and the wonderful nights of course, that he wasn’t thinking about the lack of movement from the baby, or the results of the tests that would come soon enough. Mostly he didn’t want to think about it, because stressing would only make things worse for the baby. But they had to go back to the doctor, to see and talk about the results. And the small man couldn’t help but be nervous. Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter... Thanks for all the amazing comments and kudos!


	13. A little surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! I'm so sorry, I had so, so much work and I haven't been able to post.... I'm still very busy so I may not be able to post next week neither but today, have this little update. No real trigger in this one, and I'm not giving any information this time.   
> Enjoy!!!   
> And please, I wanna know how you reacted because I've been having this idea for a long time without being able to write, just wanting to know if you liked it ;-)  
> Anyway, have a nice time!

 

Arriving to the doctor, Alexander was very, very nervous. And the results weren’t helping. 

“I think we would have to make the delivery arrive sooner,” said the doctor.

“What? Wh-why?? It’s too e-early!!” exclaimed Alexander.

“The tests have revealed some health problems. It’s safer if the delivery’s sooner. Seven months of pregnancy sure are not nine, but we think it would be enough.”

“When???”

“Today, tonight or tomorrow. The sooner the better.”

 

         John held Alexander’s hand softly. 

“I’ll get your stuffs now, and tell Laf and Herc to take care of Pip, okay?”

“I-I’m scared, John…”

“I’ll be here… Don’t worry,; I’ll stay right by your side.”

“Okay…”

 

         John planted a kiss on his lover’s forehead and replied to the doctor. 

“Is it possible to do it in an hour?”

“Perfect, just the time needed.”

“OKay, I’ll be quick.”

 

          The Carolinian kissed the small man again and went to the villa to get everything that would be needed, to tell Laf and Herc and everyone. Thankfully, they already all the baby’s stuff: baby clothes, baby bottle, baby bed… And with his friends’ help, the Southerner was able to get everything in a record time. Then he quickly went back to the hospital but he walked in… Jefferson. 

 

         Thomas looked at him with surprise. 

“Where are you going? Where is Alex?”

“Alex is in the hospital right now, and that’s where I’m going right now. Now if you excuse me, I have to get there quickly.”

 

         The Virginian grabbed John’s arm. 

“Wait what??? Did something happen??? Is Alexander okay??? What about the baby?”

“Oh so now you care about all this?! I said I had to hurry, let me go!!”

“Of course I care! I’m coming with you!”

“Are you fuvking kidding me?!”

“Do I look like joking?!”

“... Fine, but help me carry all this then!”

 

         And he gave Thomas half of the things he was carrying

“That’s for the baby…” noticed Thomas.

“Well duh, the delivery will start soon!”

“The.. delivery? Wait how do you know it will start soon? Isn’t it a bit early? Are they complications happening???”

“For God’s sake, Thomas!! Hurry!!”

 

         And they ran until they arrived. The doctor looked at them awkwardly.

“Uh… The room is over there, we already did the peridural… The contractions had started.. And who is this?”

“I’m coming too!” exclaimed Thomas. 

“That’s not-”

“I don’t care!!”

 

         The doctor would have insisted but the yelling from the delivery room was enough for John and Thomas to go there without even listening to him. 

 

* * *

 

            Alex had been so scared the whole time without John. First the gigantic needle, then the contractions. It was all so quick, all so painful, he needed John. They had lead him to the delivery room and his John still wasn’t there. 

“N-no, I can’t, not now, John isn’t here yet, I-”

“He’ll come in the room as soon as he arrives, don’t worry” tried to reassure a nurse. 

“But-but…”

“It has started anyway, we can’t go back.”

 

           So things got more and more scary, more and more painful and Alexander was just praying for John to be here soon. He let out a yell of pain when some contractions were more hurtful that the ones he had right before, and that’s when John was here, breathless, quickly falling to his knees next to the bed, grabbing Alexander’s hand so softly. 

“I’m here Lexi, I’m here!”

 

            The small man smiled with relief before noticing….

“Why the hell is Thomas here?!?!”

“He… helped me carry everything. I’ll get him out if you want.”

“Y-”

“Wait!!!” Begged Thomas. “I know t-that I don’t have any rights to be here but… But please, I.. I don’t know why but i  _ need _ to stay, I’ll do as if I don’t exist if you want but I beg you, Alex, let me stay…”

 

           Alexander hesitated. But with Thomas’ eyes, which were begging too… Ugh. 

“F-fine, b-but-” he let out a yelp of pain. “C-come hold my ot-other h-hand please…”

 

            Thomas didn’t need to be asked twice. He did. And the day, and the night were very, very long. Alexander yelled and cried the whole time, clinging to John’s and Thomas, hands. John dried the tears on his lover’s face so softly, whispering sweet nothings, caressing his hair and his cheeks. Thomas just was there but soon enough started trying to reassure and comfort Alexander too, because he loved the small man so much and seeing him in so much pain without doing anything was unbearable. And it was long, long… 

 

          But finally, with the nurses and the doctor’s help, after a long long time, on the early hours of the morning… Another crying filled the room. Alexander was breathless, exhausted, barely awake but that crying made him open wide eyes as the cordon was cut, and an adorable, so small, so fragile baby was put on his chest. The most beautiful baby in the whole universe, with Philip. The most wonderful baby girl ever. the man had still tears rolling down his cheeks as he let go of Thomas’ and John’s hand to caress so softly the baby’s back. 

“She’s so pretty…” he whispered softly, amazed. 

 

           John smiled widely, kissing the baby’s head and Alex’s head softly too. 

“She is… our little Rachel”

 

            Alexander smiled tiredly, and if Thomas didn’t say anything, he was crying too. It was a very emotional moment, and the three of them were just, crying, smiling at the little girl who was now all calm and looking at those new faces with her big, chocolate… eyes. Wait a minute. 

 

         Rachel had big chocolate eyes, plump lips, those dark hair, the prettiest face, this metis skin… Oh. The emotion had prevented them from noticing until now but it was pretty obvious. Thomas was the first one to break the ice. 

“But… She looks a lot like me…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! I know it's super short, I'm very very busy and all... Anyway thanks for all the kudos and comments, hoped you liked it! :-)


	14. That would be enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I know it's been a looooong time without updating and I'm very sorry, I've been very very busy, and I still am and all with school, options, etc, and I'l still do my best. I hope the fluff would be enough to be forgiven for the late post :-)  
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter, the only trigger would be a talk about polyamorous relationships.   
> I'll also ask a more personnal question, so if you want to answer, the question will be in the end note.   
> Enjoy!!

          Alex was still a bit dizzy. It all went so fast… And now that he was looking closely at his daughter, and was paying attention to his surroundings… Yes. Yes, Thomas was right. 

“T-Thomas?”

“Yes…?”

“W-would you agree to give… saliva or whatever is needed for a paternity test?”

“Y-yeah, sure, absolutely… Hum, Alexander, if it’s positive…”

“We’ll see… Please, I’ll promise I’ll think quickly about it…”

“Look, I know as I broke up learning you were pregnant, I shouldn't have any paternity rights but-”

“I’ll think about all this, Thomas. But not now. You can stay tho… Just in case she is.”

“Thank you Alexander…”

 

         And so, Jefferson stayed. John understood, of course. If the child had Jefferson DNA, Alexander will probably think about letting Thomas see her. Take care of her. Maybe Thomas would even have the right to live with them. But before deciding anything, Alexander would ask him. Because John was his boyfriend. Because they were living together, and because John stayed. John was more of a father to the children because he had been by Alexander’s side, had loved Alexander unconditionally, and was helping raising Philip. Alexander trusted him, loved him back. It would be a decision they would take together. 

 

          After checking that Alex and the baby were alright, the doctor decided that they could go home. Thomas seemed already completely in love with Rachel. Of course, Alex and John too. And as it was time to leave, Jefferson looked sadly at the baby. Alex bit his lip before deciding. 

“You can hold her. Give her a bye kiss. And I hope to see you tomorrow for the tests?”

“Thank you Alexander. And of course I’ll come.”

“Great.”

 

         And Thomas took the baby girl very, very carefully, holding her close to his chest, looking at her with tender eyes, before softly, lovingly, planting a kiss on her forehead and whispering:

“See you tomorrow, little princess…”

 

          Alexander couldn’t help but smile, in awe, before Thomas gave him back the child. And they went on seperate ways. When they arrived the villa, John and Alex were welcomed with excitation and everyone was completely crazy about the little girl. They asked her name, height and size and everything in between. And no one dared to ask about how she looked like Jefferson, thankfully. 

 

          But when they were in the bedroom, after presenting Philip to his little sister and while Maria and Eliza were taking care of the children, John and Alexander had THE talk. 

“John... “

“I know what you will ask. Lexi, love… This is your decision. But I want you to know that I will support you either way. If you decide to not let him come near our children… can i say our?”

“Of course John!! You’re my boyfriend, they’re our children!”

“Thanks, perfect… If you do that, or allow him to see them often, or have them from time to time, or even want him to live home so he can see them and stay with them just as you do, I would be perfectly fine with whatever you decide.”

“Thanks John… That means a lot…”

“Even if you decide to love him too… Or to love him instead of me, I would be fine. The only thing I want is you and the children being happy, Lexi, because I love y’all so so much.”

“John… I would never stop loving you. Never.”

“Me too, Lexi. But still. If you start loving him too, again… I would be okay with starting a polyamorous relationship, where I would be involved only with you as long as I don’t fall for him too. Okay?”

 

         Alexander nodded, tears in his eyes before hugging John tightly. An John hugged back, smiling. 

“And i will love Rachel just the same, ‘cause she’s your daughter, and that also means she’s mine.” added John.

“Of course she is.. We are in a relationship.”

“And I couldn’t be more happy than in said relationship with an amazing boyfriend and two wonderful children.”

 

             Alexander smiled. 

“And I couldn’t be happier than with you and our children. Gosh John I love you so much, you’re so nice and great and soft and look how much Philip already loved you and consider you as his dad, the way you play with him or read to him and all and it’s wonderful and if you are the same way with my daughter I swear I might just propose to you-”

“You mean like this?”

 

          And John kneeled in front of his boyfriend, opening the little box he had been hiding in his pocket the whole time. He just had been waiting for the right moment and now seemed like it. Looking at his lover with adoration in his eyes and the most tender smile in the whole world, he asked:

“Alexander Hamilton, I’ve been loving you since the day I met you, and I know we’re young but we’re fathers, and I already know I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens. I may be greedy but I want even more than being your lover and the father of your children: I also want to be your fiancé and then husband. Would you make me the happiest man alive?”

 

            And Alexander was in awe, speechless and started to cry with joy, too happy to say anything, which was very rare, so he decided to jump to wrap his arms around John’s neck, kissing him with love and passion before finally, still crying, be able to answer the question. 

“Oh, yes, yes yes yes, a billion times yes, yes I wanna make you happy, yes I wanna marry you god if any other good news arrive today I might just die of happiness- fuck it I’m already dying if happiness god John for how long have you been planning this you are the bestest best man on Earth I love you so so so so much and- shitI can’t stop crying this is all your fault for making me too happy!”

 

          John giggled and kissed him softly: 

“A simple yes would have been enough, Dear.”

“Oh fuck off you know I can’t say a simple yes in this situation!”

“Yes I know that’s why I love you so freaking much.”

 

           Alex giggled at this and still smiling, Joh put the ring on his fiancé’s finger, a beautiful ring. They smiled to each other before kissing again, cuddled to each other, so happy to be alive right now. If they could be like this, together, in a happy family with their healthy and happy children, that would be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the kudos and comments, seriously guys you are the best!  
> And now the question: Please be honnest. So you know that English isn't my first language, so it would be in French and the style might be a litlle different and all... but I kinda have that dream of being a writer? I'm planning on trying to write a book, a real one, in French... Not some I used to write, no fantastic universe or anything, something more realistic, about body positivity and stuffs, and I know i probably won't be able to share it with you before I try to publish or translate it and all but... Do you think I actually am able to do it? To be a good writer? This is kinda weird but as you've seen how I write I wanted to know your opinion... If you wanna give it, comment it please. It's okay if you don't or if you think I can't do it, I can accept it :-) I just need honnest opinions on my style of writing and my ability to write stories and I thought it might be a good way to have some, or ways to get better and all :-)


	15. Trust. Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no posting, I know, sorry, I've been very busy with school... But I'm still writing so don't worry, I just need more time to write :-)  
> So here's the new chapter. No real triggers, just a very slight mention of rape. But that's all.   
> I hope you'll like it!  
> Enjoy!!! And thanks for still being here!!

         Today was the day. Thomas and Alexander were both at the hospital, Alexander holding the little Rachel in his arms. John was at home with the little Philip. So they were here, waiting for the results of the paternity test while Rachel was giggling and chewing Alexander’s hair. She really did love to do that. At first Thomas was trying very hard to stay serious. But what was happening next to him was way too cute, so he tried. 

“Hey, hum, Alex…”

“Hmm? What is it Thomas?”

“Can I-uh-Can I hold her?”

“Oh, yeah, sure… Just be careful.”

“Darling, I have many little siblings I know how to hold a baby.”

“How did you call me???”

“I-sorry! I didn’t mean to-I shouldn’t have-sorry, I apologize…”

“It’s… okay, I was just surprised…”

 

         It was… awkward. But Alexander handed him Rachel and Thomas smiled so wide, holding the little girl and starting nearly immediately doing funny faces to make her laugh. And it worked pretty well. Even Alexander smiled. 

“Look at you, you look like a proud dad.”

“Well thank you.... … By the way, how is John handling all this?”

“Very well, he proposed yesterday.”

“Oh that’s very gr-wait what?”

“He proposed to me… Is that a bad thing?”

“No!! No it’s a very good thing, you… You deserve to be happy, together. If you’re happy… It would be enough.”

“Thank you…”

 

           Another awkward silence. 

“... Thomas, listen, if the baby’s yours too… I’ll ask John but what about you come living with us? I mean… You were pretty close to Philip too and… I don’t think you would hurt the children?”

“What?? Of course not! Wait are you serious?? It isn’t a joke? You would do that??”

“Why not? I mean… That would be helpful, too… And I think Philip enjoys your company, too...  And she would deserve to know her biological father, and have him, if said parent might be good for her and bring her good things, like knowledge, fun, happiness… Look how she smiles when you’re doing those faces…” Alexander smiled, in awe. “She likes you.”

 

           Thomas was speechless. He smiled brightly.

“Thank you so so much, Alexander!!!”

“Alex, please, this name is way too long.”

 

          And they laughed. Like they would have done before, in those times when they were still together. And then they talked. A lot. About all that had happened, about the kids, about the past and memories. And it went great. And then the doctor arrived.

“Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson? With Rachel Hamilton?”

“Yes??? So???”

“So the test is positive, congratulations.”

 

          And at Thomas’ surprise, Alexander let out a sight of pure relief. 

“Thanks god…”

“Alexander? Why is it making you  _ that _ happy?”

“Because it means we had this child when we were dating, when I had sex with you, and loved you. That means this child is born from love and not rape.”

 

         There was a silence. Of course. It made sense. Thomas nodded, smiling.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a good thing.”

“And I guess it’s also a good reason for you to come live with us. If you want to, and if John’s agree. But let me make this clear: it’s for the children. We’re still just friends.”

“I’m good with being just your friends, it’s already a chance I wasn’t hoping to get. So living with you and the children, it was more than what I would have ever imagined, and I couldn’t be happy. I’ll make sure to not mess up again, and as long as you and the kids are happy, it would be enough for me.”

 

        Alexander smiled. That’s what he had wanted to hear. The only thing that mattered, about this whole thing, was the children’s happiness, along with John’s one. 

“So, are we going to your place?” asked Thomas. 

“I guess… Unless you had something else planned.”

“Not at all! I just… didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You were just afraid about John’s reaction, weren’t you?”

“... A bit too, yes.”

“Don’t worry about this. Are you coming?”

“Y-yeah, sure.”

 

        And so they went back home, the Virginian still holding little Rachel who was having fun by chewing the crazy curls, which Thomas let her do because how could he refuse this to his precious little princess?  _ His daughter _ , he realized.  _ Alexander’s daughter, our daughter. Holy shit. _ And he was all lit up by the sudden realisation until they arrived the villa, where John was waiting for them, holding Philip. 

“So?” the Carolinian asked.

“Thomas is the biological father.”

“That’s awesome, Lexi!”

 

          John came to kiss his fiancé’s cheek. 

“So? Do you want him to live with us?”

“I’d like it, if you agree?”

“Of course.”

 

          Thomas still was a bit confused about something. 

“But aren’t you… worried? Jealous?”

“I’m not. I trust Alexander. I’m the one who proposed to him and got a yes. If he ever starts having feelings for you again, I know he would talk about it with me before anything happens. Because that’s how Alexander is. Once he trusts you enough, he talks to you about the important things. If he doesn’t it’s because it’s something he didn’t want and could hurt you, and also hurt him. But he’s a sincere and genuine person, and I would never doubt that. I can also get when he isn’t feeling ready to say something. Trust is what makes love last.”

 

       Thomas froze. Trust. Right. That was what he didn’t have back then. What makes him hurt Alexander and break up with him was his lack of trust. He nodded. 

“I get it. I’ll do my best to help you with the kids, then.”

“Good to know.” Replied John. “We should see how we move all together for next year.”

“That would be a good idea.”

“And in the meantime, I’ll ask Angelica and all if you can stay here now.”

“Thanks. … Here's Rachel. I’ll be back tomorrow with breakfast, okay?”

 

        John nodded as Thomas handed him Rachel before leaving. And as the little family went back in the villa, Thomas smiled. Yes. He was gonna do it. He was gonna do what it took to be forgiven. He was gonna be a good friend, and a good father. He was given a second chance. He won’t miss it. He was gonna do whatever it took so the little princess and the little treasure would be happy forever, and would never miss of anything. And the idea made him happy. He could do it! And Alexander and John won’t regret to let him prove himself! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam!! I hope you enjoyed!! I don't know when I'll be able to post my next chapter, but I will someday, don't worry, I'm not stopping the fic I just have a lot less time to write and think about it, sorry.


	16. You're such the proud daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm still very busy but as I didn't have one of my classes today I tried to update, so here is the new chapter!! Lot of fluff, a bit of smut at the end, but all fluffy too, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of sweetness!   
> Thanks again for all the kind comments and for the kudos, you guys really are the best!!  
> I repeat that if anyone has any request or idea or question they can always tell me in the comments! Even if it's about theories of whta might happen next! XD   
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter!!   
> Enjoy!!!

             Angelica said yes. They had enough place in that gigantic villa for one, two or even more people to add. So inviting Jefferson wouldn’t be a problem. Philip would share a room with the Virginian, and John and Alexander would be sharing their room with little Rachel, because it was easier, this way the baby wouldn’t wake everyone every night and all. So they all agreed on this. And Jefferson had to tell Madison and he was just so cheerful. 

“James, James! You’ll never guess what happened in my life this is amazing!”

“You won some kind of lottery that will pay for your mac n cheese for your whole life?”

“Even better! The baby!!! The baby is from me!!”

“What bab-you aren’t talking about Alexander’s baby??”

“yes I am!!! It’s wonderful!!! And guess what??”

“I don’t know, what??”

“Alex agreed so I can live with them, to take care of my baby daughter with him!!”

“Wait-what about John?”

“John is the kids’ dad too.”

“So the kids basically have three dad now.

“I guess?”

“And you’re not sleeping with Alexander anyway, right?”

“That’s not the point! I’m given a chance to be a good father, to keep their eyes in my life! And I’m not throwing that opportunity away! I won’t make them regret giving me that chance!!”

 

         James Madison smiled. 

“I love when you talk like this. How did you find out she was your daughter tho? How did you get the idea for a paternity test?”

“You should see her Jammy! She looks so much like me! And so much like ALex too, but I swear, she is the prettiest little girl I’ve ever seen!! She got like, those round cheeks like Alex, this cute little nose and those biiiig eyes, but they’re brown like mines and she has my hair and my skin and she’s just like a perfect combination and oh my lord how can I survive so much cuteness, imagine them both smiling I’m gonna die, they're gonna be the end of me and if Philip join in this is gonna be the most wonderful thing in my whole life!!!”

“I’ve not seen you that happy in a while, they’re very good news.”

“Oh I have pictures of her!!! Do you wanna seeeeee???”

“How can I say no when you’re that enthusiastic?”

 

            Thomas smiled widely and took his phone to show his friend millions of picture of the baby girl, who was smiling, drooling, giggling, chewing whatever this was, in Alexander’s arms, asleep, playing with hair and the young father was just proud and happy and enthusiastic James couldn’t help but smile.

“Gosh you’re the same as when it was Philip, you’re such the proud daddy.”

“But look at heeeeer she’s my little princess how could I not adore her??? She’s so adorable and perfect and she looks so much like Alexander but she also looks like me how can I be anything less than the proud daddy??? Oh!! How do you think she will call me??? Papa??? That would be awesome, I’ll teach her French with Alexander, I’ll talk to her in French and she’ll be my bilingual little princess!!!”

“Oh my god I should keep proofs of this so I could make fun of you later.”

“But you don’t get iiiiiit look at heeeeeeer she’s so adorablllllllllle…”

“Stop whining for god’s sake.”

 

              But James was laughing and had to admit it: the baby was pretty cute, and did look a lot like the two men. 

“So you’re moving in with them?”

“Yes, tomorrow… If you agr-”

“I’ll have the house for me and Dolley. Yes I agree.”

“Whaaaaat are you that impatient to see me leave?!”

“Nothing personal dude but you don’t know how to actually knock on a door BEFORE opening said door.”

“................... I don’t know what you mean?”

“Yes you do, but don’t worry, we still love you. So, mac n cheese tonight?”

“YOU ARE FORGIVEN FOR YOUR MEAN WORDS!!!”

 

          They both laughed and they made dinner together until Thomas just suddenly remembered something. 

“Oh and you might be interested in knowing John proposed to Alex.”

“What??? Really?”

“Yes, and he said yes.”

“Oh… are you okay?”

“You know, I’m already lucky to get to see the kids everyday since tomorrow, so I’ll just be happy with what I can get, it’s probably gonna be hard but what matters is the kids and Alex’s health and happiness.”

“Who are you and what have you done to the childish Thomas?” James teased. 

 

          They laughed and then ate the mac n cheese. Fucking delicious, as always. At least that’s Thomas’ point of view. And his enthusiasm was always contaminating James who couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s happiness. And they talked and laughed the whole night, before James helped the tall man to prepare his luggage to move in with the Laurens-Hamilton.

  
  


           In the meantime, in the villa, everyone was asleep. Except John and Alexander. At the moment, the two children were sleeping in the same room and the two lovers were in their own bedroom, in the bed, John whispering sweet nothings to his ‘Lexi’’s ear, showering his face and neck with kisses as the smaller man was giggling and occasionally moaning when he wasn’t just reaching for John’s lips for some long, passionate kisses, and just like that, John’s hands were showing how much he loved Alexander’s body as he whispered to the small man.

“Do you want this?”

“Always when it’s with you… DOn’t make me wait any longer, please…”

 

          And how could John say no to that cute, blushing face? To those pretty pink lips, parted slightly as Alexander was breathing shakily from his desire? How could he say no when the man he loved and adored was asking him so nicely, so prettily? So he didn’t say no. He smiled softly, planting soft kisses on his face, taking his lover’s and his own clothes off, caressing and kissing this perfect body, this treasure of perfection, and Alexander decided to switch position to kiss every single freckle on his fiancé’s body, whispering.

“You’re my galaxy, my sparkling lucky star showing me the good way to go, I would be so lost without you…”

“And I’ll always be here… Even the clouds won’t make me go away.”

 

          They kissed again and the night went on with love, softness, tenderness. And when they finished this, they snuggled close to each other, John holding his sunshine until they both fell asleep peacefully, a smile on their lips. Because love being what it was, here together after showing to each other their deep affection, and the head full of the past days memories, they couldn’t be anything else than happy. And the two lovers met right away in the world of dreams. 


	17. A lot closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I know, I'm late, but I'm soooo busy, even if I'm on a break XD   
> Anyway, here's the new chapter! Fluff and talk about future and it's cute, no angst in this!!   
> Enjoy!!!

         Today was a sunny day. And, on sunny days, of course, Philip wanted to play on the beach. But the Schuyler sisters, Theodosia and Maria were having a girls’ day, while Aaron and John were with Lafayette and Hercules for… Alexander didn’t know why. So he was alone with the two children. Alone… Until Thomas asked if he could help, and of course Alexander accepted this offer. So, this way, while the young immigrant was taking care of his young baby girl, making sure she wasn’t too hot, was drinking enough, had enough sunscreen, etc, the Virginian would play with the little boy. 

 

          And Thomas enjoyed it a lot. Running around, splashing water, playing with the ball, picking up Philip… He really had fun too. And he even got the occasion to help him swim with the floating dolphin. 

“So, you’re my father?”

“In a way I guess?”

“But daddy is already daddy…”

“I know.”

“And John is already dad…”

“I know too.”

“Then what are you?”

“... Do you speak French?”

“A bit.. Oh!! Papa!!”

 

            Thomas smiled in total awe.

“So I’m papa now?”

“Yes! You’re papa now!!”

“Awww thanks Philip…”

“You are welcome, papa!! Papa, papa, papa!” Philip was having fun repeating the word, it did fit Thomas. 

 

            And so the little guy rushed to his daddy, holding Thomas’ hand and dragging him with him.

“Daddy daddy!!”

“Sunshine! What is it sweetie? You seem all happy!!”

“This is papa!!”

“Papa? Thomas is papa?”

“Yes!!”

“Aww… You’re happy?”

“Very happy daddy!”

“That’s great, Honey… So you like having three dads?”

“Very much!!”

“Awww you’re such a good boy..”

 

         Philip pointed at the sleeping baby.

“And she’s baby sister!!!”

“Yes, dear, she’s your baby sister. Remember her name?”

“Rachel!!”

“Very good! Come on, come give a kiss to daddy!!”

“Awww yes!! A kiss for daddy!!”

 

          And the little boy jumped on Alexander’s laps to give him a kiss on the cheek. Alexander was smiling brightly, holding his son while Thomas was dying of cuteness overload. 

“Your son has your smile, D-Alex.”

“Really?” asked Alexander with a big, proud smile.

“Absolutely. Just… So childlike, innocent, pure, cute and adorable, a smile so genuine and so… how to say it.. You’d do anything to see that smile the more often possible.”

“Oh…” blushing a bit. “Well… I’d do anything for my son’s smile. I’ll do anything for him to be happy. That’s what good parents are supposed to be, right?”

“I think so. Just like my moms always do.” smiling softly at the thought.

“Oh! By the way, how are your moms? And your siblings? I haven’t been able to… really talk to them since we… broke up.”

“Shiiii-ft right, sorry, I’ll… we’ll see them or talk to them whenever you want. They missed you… really, I mean. They just tried not to talk too much about it, especially in front of me. But as we’re… friends again now, and as I’m your children’s papa, I guess they should probably meet with them again…? If you agree? I think that they’d really like to meet Rachel… Especially my moms…”

“Of course. I’d love that. I think it would be great for them to know their grandparents. I’ll ask to John too first, tho. but I think he’ll agree.”

“You often agree, i see…”

“We have a lot of respect for each other’s opinions, and we usually see things in a very similar ways… We kinda have the same ideals… And the same political opinions.. And we have a lot in common, so…”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. You’re both very soft but with a strong personality, loyalty and passion, and you fight for what you believe in and what you care for, and who you care for. That’s… admirable.”

“Thank you…”

 

          Alex gave him a soft smile, still holding his two children as Philip was falling asleep, because of nap time. Alexander was caressing the little boy’s hair when Thomas asked. 

“Do you already have the date for the wedding? Or the place where you’ll do it and all?”

“Not really… But… I’d like to finish college first, at least. So… Not before next summer. Even if i haven’t talked about it with John yet…”

“Oh.. Well I could help you organize all of this… By the way, you wanted to be a lawyer, right?”

“Yes…”

“So you are planning on going into a law school after college?”

“Yes… I’ll sit my LSAT and if I can, I’ll go to Harvard?”

“That’s amazing!! And don’t start with the ‘ifI can’, we both know how your grades are always so perfect. You’ll have the grades required for Harvard, I don’t doubt it at all.”

“Well… Thanks? We talked just a little about it with John.. I don’t know if he was serious or if it was just… You know, daydreams… But he would like, go to an art school near Harvard so we could still live together, with the kids… So… Do you know what you’ll do? After college?”

“I wanna be an actor so… drama school. Don’t know which one yet… But I was actually thinking of ART, I forgot where it i-”

“Harvard! It’s at Harvard!!”

“Wait, really???”

“Yes… But it’s related to the Moscow Art Theatre. So you might spend an entire semester in Russia.”

“How do you even know that???”

“I’m just… very curious of everything.”

“That’s amazing! Then I guess I know what school I’ll go to!!”

“Glad to help.” he giggled.

 

             And they spent the rest of the afternoon chatting together about everything, like good friends, very good friends, until the others got back. But they seemed a lot closer than before. And John noticed. But wasn’t mad or jealous. Alexander wouldn’t cheat; and if Alexander wanted to be shared, he’d let him know, and they would think about it, and he would probably agree. Because why not? But at the moment, he was smiling and enjoying some time alone with his fiancé, letting Thomas and their friends take care of the children to go on a walk on the seaside, holding hands, talking and kissing, having an ice cream; talking about their future together. And nothing could be more perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam!! Sorry again for the late update, and my lack of updating and for how short this is.. I still hope you've liked it :) Thanks for all the kudos and kind comments, seriously guys, you're the best, they give me life ^v^


	18. Because I love you so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I updated sooner than I thought I would! XD And it's even a big longer than usual!!! So in this chapter, some triggers. Not safe binding, a bit of angst and very slightly, sexual assault. Nothing too much neither, and don't worry. It doesn't end too badly.   
> So I hope you'll like it :)  
> Enjoy!!

         Day after day, Thomas was helping with the kids each time a bit more, while John and the guys were out more often. Alexander couldn’t blame the girls for wanting to spend time togethers, or Theodosia and Burr to have their fun too, or Maria and Eliza, Lafayette and Hercules to go on dates… But John was supposed to be the kids’ father too, and he was spending his days away. 

 

            Thomas made it easier, tho. Alexander had forgotten how pleasant it was to have conversation with Thomas. The Virginian had always been looking at the future, and had so many things to tell, often funny. He was also able to be very passionate about what he’s interested in. And it feels good. 

 

            Plus, Philip likes Thomas a lot, and Thomas is always willing to play with Philip, he seemed to never get tired of it, even if it implied running in the sand, carrying the little guy everywhere, being splashed in the sea salty water… In fact, he was even asking for it. And he was just as popular with Rachel. The little princess was already spoilt by her papa. And Thomas seemed just so fond of them. 

 

            So, after two weeks of talking and looking after and playing with the kids together, the immigrant started to feel comfortable with Thomas’ company. Talking, laughing felt easier, and he was learning how to trust Thomas again. And Thomas would do anything to prove him how right he was to trust him again, just as much as he would do anything to be the best papa ever. 

 

          But someday, while he was playing with Philip, he heard Rachel cry, so he turned around and saw that if Alexander wasn’t comforting the little girl it was because the small man was unconscious. He grabbed Philip and sat him on the towel, picked Rachel down to calm her down while checking what was wrong for Alexander. Found out he was biding. Shit. The binder probably was too tight. Shit. Alexander would hate him for that. But there wasn’t much more he could do. As no one else was here, he put softly Rachel back on the towel, with Philip, and carefully took off Alexander’s shirt and binder, putting quickly the shirt back, looking  _ the eyes only _ .

 

           He then checked again. He was breathing. Not much, but breathing. He picked him up with an arm, Rachel with the other and asked Philip. 

“Hey buddy, your daddy’s not feeling very well, let’s go back home, okay? You stay close to me?”

“Okay papa!”

 

            And so they went back home, Thomas laid Alexander in the couch quickly and Rachel who was asleep again in her crib and as the small man was breathing slowly more normally, he didn’t call 911. Just made sure it wasn’t too hot, checked if he was well hydrated, gave him a bit of water the best he could and that’s when Alexander opened his eyes slowly, visibly still all dizzy. 

“Oh god you scared me Alex…” whispered Jefferson. 

“Nnngh.. This is not -fff- the beach…”

“No… I brought you back home, Rachel’s sleeping and Philip too now, he’s taking his nap…”

“G-good, where… where’s my binder??? Thomas???” he started to panic.

“Shhhh shhhh look I’m sorry but you weren’t breathing anymore… I… I had to, your health comes first, but I promise I didn’t look…”

“Oh… Oh, well… T-thank you… Oh shit I forgot i was binding that long… Thanks Thomas, I… Just, thank you. The kids are good?? They didn’t worry too much? They didn’t panic or anything??”

“No no don’t worry it’s all okay… Just… rest I got this, okay?”

“‘Kay….”

“But… How long have you been binding?”

“Well… except for the showers it must have been like… two? Three days?”

“W-what…? Didn’t John say anything??”

“No… Maybe he didn’t notice…? Whatever, it doesn’t matter right now… I… I feel a bit dizzy…”

“Is it spinning a lot?”

“Y-yeah…”

 

             Thomas laid him back down slowly, putting pillows just where needed. 

“Here, don’t move. Have you eaten? Hungry? Thirsty?”

“Kind of… But you don’t have to-”

“I insist. Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

 

           And so he made Alexander a snack and brought it with a bottle of water, and smiled as the small man drank and ate carefully, slowly, not to make it worse. What’s even better? That he was just thinking about Alexander’s health and how Alexander would be safer now, and how he seemed to love that snack. Nothing else. Nothing about winning him back right now. He was just genuinely caring for Alexander. And Alexander could read it in his eyes, so he couldn’t help it, the young immigrant smiled shyly. 

“Y’know I don’t really like when people stare at me when I eat…”

“Yeah it makes you shy, but it’s kinda cute.”

“Oh god stop iiit.” giggling and blushing. 

“Y’know i would never stop, darlin.”

 

           Alexander stopped giggling at the nickname and Thomas panicked. 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t-I didn’t mean-It’s just that it-it suits you so well-Oh no shit I’m sorry I mean-I mean-I don’t know I just-”

“It’s okay.”

“Wh-what?”

“It’s okay. I think… that you can call me like that again.”

“What, f-for real??”

“Yeah, why not? It’s not a mean name, and I can tell that you mean it.”

“Tha-that I what?”

“Who’s the shy one now?” with a giggle. 

 

             Thomas blushed a deep red, but smiled. Alexander wasn’t angry. He even allowed him to use this nickname again. And joked to make the atmosphere better. Things were getting better, a lot better than he would have expected. He wasn’t complaining. Then, Philip arrived, all sleepy and rubbing his eyes, whining: 

“Daddy I wanyou arms…”

“Awww of course, honey, come here.”

 

            He picked the little boy and held him close to his chest, laying down so the little guy would be sleeping more comfortably. 

“Tonight I’ll make dinner, so just rest, please. I got everything for once. Okay?” asked Thomas.

“Sure… Thanks, a lot. My sleepy boy and I are thanking you.” he added, giggling.

 

            The Virginian smiled lovingly at them and got to work, still chatting with Alexander, and it was perfect. They were like, the calm family, but then John got home. Laughing loudly, waking the poor Philip, and… was he drunk?

“John? Are you drunk?” Alexander asked, in disbelief.

“So? what if I-hic-am?? C’m on, Lexi i wanna kiiiiiiss!”

“I-I don’t really wanna kiss with you right now… Please, don’t talk so loud… You’re gonna wake up Rachel… She’s still very very young she needs a lot of sleep…”

“Awww but you’ll be the one waking her up when you’ll moan that loudly, when I fuck you so hard, right?”

 

             Alexander gasped and had put his hands on Philip’s ears at the word ‘moan’ so the little boy wasn’t really understanding what was happening and couldn’t hear the worst part. But Thomas sure did and came quickly as John was trying to make out with Alexander, who was trying to make John stay away from Philip and visibly didn’t want to be kissed or touched right now.

“Hey. Alexander said no. Stop.” he said, trying not to fucking kill John right now.

“But he’s my boyyyyyfriend, I do whatiwant.”

“You’re drunk. Stay away from him, stop touching him.”

 

              Alexander got Philip to go behind Thomas who told him to go in the room with Rachel, and John replied to Thomas’ orders by grabbing Alexander’s ass. The little man was shocked. He had never seen John like that, even drunk. And it reminded him so, so much of everything bad that might have happened in his life… And Thomas had seen enough. The fear on Alexander’s face, the tears in his eyes.. he lost his calm. He grabbed John, pushing him away. 

“Heeeeey how ruuuuuude.”

“Fuck off.”

 

                 He took Alexander’s hand softly, leading him to the room with Rachel and Philip, locking it. The room was right next to Alexander and John’s room, and they were linked by a door, so Thomas went to lock the door of Alexander and John’s room too before going to reassure Philip who went back to his nap,and lead the small man to the other room. 

“Alex? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I just-Oh god I was so scared…”

 

            And he burst into tears, going into Thomas’ arms. The Southerner was a bit surprised but held him softly, caressing his hair to reassure and comfort him. 

“Alexander, I may not be your boyfriend anymore, but I promise I’ll keep you safe as long as I live, you and the children. Okay?”

“O-okay…” 

 

             And finally, after a while, the immigrant stopped crying, sniffing. 

“T-thanks Thomas…”

“No problem… I’ve not been here when you needed me once… I don’t want this to happen ever again, so I’ll stop it from happening. Because…”

“B-because…?”

“Because I love you so much, and I just want your happiness.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam!! I hope you enjoyed it!! If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask!! Thanks again for all the kudos and comments on this fic, really, it gives me the strength to keep up! Thanks for all the ones that are still reading it XD I know I don't update often and I'm sorry but I'm just so, so busy... So thanks for staying, you guys are the best!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dam! Do not hesitate to comment, leave a kudo, do suggestions or ask something :)))


End file.
